1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to excavator machines and more particularly to vehicles on which a backhoe is mounted to form an excavator machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made heretofore to maximize the effectiveness and efficiency of backhoes and the vehicles on which they are mounted by reducing the size and weight of both the backhoe and the vehicle for a specified digging depth and capacity, or, stated differently, by increasing the digging depth or capacity without increasing the size and weight. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,222 Davis an additional rigid link was added to the previously known backhoe linkage to increase the digging depth of the backhoe. The backhoe boom is articulated so as to present a joint between the inner and outer sections thereof. The joint is located in a position that is spaced outwardly from the point of pivoting attachment of the lift cylinder to the support for the boom, and the rigid link transversely and pivotally interconnects the lift cylinder and the inner section of the boom.